happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Here Comes Bubble
Here Comes Bubble is a seaon 111 episode of HTFF. Plot At the beach, Yum Yum is playing with the bubbles along with Bastion. Meanwhile at the sea, Walter is trying to pull a fish and revealed to be Neo. Neo anyway trying to counter him by jump into his face and ended up falling into his own radioactive waste inside his boat. Walter is reduced into skeleton in half but Neo surprisingly survived. Her bubble actually mixed with the radioactive and her trying to hold her breathe until she gets back into the water, until the wind blows her away straight into the beach. Yum Yum is focusing on the bubbles around the beach and not aware of Neo lands into her bubble bottle. The water inside the bottle now mixed with the radioactive waste and Yum Yum is not realizing it as she keep blowing bubbles, also blowing Neo off with her new radioactive bubble. Neo still holding her breathe and trying to find clean water. Trying to get back into the sea but Yum Yum and Bastion keep blowing her off. The beach is now almost filled with radioactive bubble but everyone except Neo oblivious to this. Josh is seen buried in the sand from the neck up while seeing his kids play somewhere else. He sees Neo along with the radioactive bubbles surround him and he seems happy with it until he sees Neo desperately holding her breathe and giving a warning sign. Josh now aware of the problem and trying to get out of the sand but it's too late when the bubbles blowing his head off. Neo blasted away from Josh and ended up lands into a glass of water. Neo sees that she's now at Leila's hut and sees Leila giving her customers some drinks. Yote picks up the glass with Neo inside it, also with the water is now mixed with the waste and drinks it. Yote later suffering the pain inside his throat and coughs out some organs before slipped into Leila's fire by his own organ. Neo managed jumps into another drink but caught by curious Leila. Leila collecting some organs on the ground with Neo at her hand. She later sees the fire actually caught her hut and actually calm with it. Neo trying to give her the warning but Leila seems focusing on the stuff on the ground. Some radioactive bubbles fly through the fire safely and Leila somehow trying to poke one, resulting half of her head blasted off by the bubble. Neo is freed somehow but realizing the fire now caught Leila's hut completely. Neo trying to get into the sea as fast as she can until she caught by Yum Yum again. Neo sees Bastion behind Yum Yum already died from inhaling the radioactive bubble. She sees the ocean nearby and purposely pops her own bubble to keep herself away from Yum Yum, later succeed dives into the ocean. Yum Yum trying to follow her but distracted by the bubbles around Leila's burning hut, which later popped and disintegrated her completely. Neo feels safe again and seeing the burning beach from afar. She feels something and sees the water around her turned green, which actually caused by Walter's waste nearby and surrounded with more radioactive stuff, ending the episode. Moral "Bubble your troubles away!" Deaths *Upper half of Walter is reduced to skeleton by the radioactive waste. *Josh's head blown off. *Yote is burned to death. *Half of Leila's head torn off by the bubble. *Bastion is poisoned by the bubble. (death not seen) *Yum Yum is completely disintegrated. *Joy, Lilly, Coconut and Daisy might died inside the fire. (debatable) *Neo might be killed by the radioactive waste. (debatable) Injury *Yote is poisoned and coughed out his organs. Trivia *The title is a pun of "here comes trouble". *This marks Leila's first death. **Her death also similar to Lammy's death in "Spare Tire", which also caused by a bubble. *Coconut and Daisy are seen at Leila's hut. Category:Season 111 episodes Category:Fan Episodes